The Last to Know
by enkink
Summary: Susan finally tells Peter about her feelings for Caspian.


"Pete, I think I'm in love."

Peter's eyes snapped up from the book he was reading to look at Susan. She stood nervously, fiddling with the sleeve of her dress. He blinked. Surely he had heard her wrong!

"Pete, aren't you going to say anything?" Susan asked, looking at him pleadingly.

Peter bit his lip. "Are you sure?" he blurted out after a moment of silence.

"Of course! I wouldn't have told you if I wasn't."

Peter closed his eyes tightly, hoping it was all a dream. "Who is it?"

"Well that's the thing—"

"Who is it?" Peter asked more forcefully. Susan bit her lip, and looked down at the ground. "Susan," Peter groaned, "Who is it?"

Susan gazed at him, mentally pleading him not to be angry with her. "Caspian."

Then all hell broke loose.

"CASPIAN?" Peter roared. "YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH THAT NO-GOOD, THRONE STEALING, UGLY—"

"Pete, please listen to me!" Susan interrupted, pleading with him. "He's not any of those things! Pete, he's incredibly kind! And he's sweet and gentle, and he's been nothing but a gentleman to me, I swear!"

"Until he tries to bed you."

"Peter!" Susan gasped. "I can't believe you! How could you say such a thing?"

"He's a testosterone-fueled man, Susan, of course he wants to bed you! Just wait. I'll bet once he gets you alone, he won't hesitate to put the moves on you."

Susan shook her head. "You're wrong, Peter."

Peter scoffed. "And how would you know?"

"We've been alone before, Peter—"

"YOU WHAT?" Peter cut her off. "That conniving bastard! I should kill him for that, you know," Peter growled.

"Pete, please listen!" Susan begged. "Even when we were alone, he didn't do anything, I swear! He hasn't even kissed me yet!" Peter was silent, so Susan continued. "Pete, can you possibly understand?" she pleaded. "Can you understand the way my stomach leaps when he enters a room? How my heart pounds faster when he holds my hand? The way my skin tingles when he's standing near? Pete, can you understand that?"

Peter hardened his jaw. There was really nothing he could argue about that. He sighed. "Do you really love him?"

Susan nodded fervently. "Yes, of course."

Peter groaned in defeat. "Fine. I'll go speak with him."

Susan grinned before turning serious again. "Alright, but if you hurt him, I'll never forgive you. I just wanted to warn you."

Peter grunted, and got up to exit the room to go and hunt down Caspian. "This doesn't mean I approve!" he clarified just before he left. Susan just smiled and shook her head. As Peter was searching for Caspian, Lucy walked past him. "Lucy!" he cried thankfully, catching her wrist as she walked past.

Lucy looked at him in surprise. "Yes, Pete?"

"Do you know where Caspian is? I need to speak with him."

Lucy grimaced. "Ah, so you found out about him and Susan?"

"What, you knew already?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Actually, yes I did. I'm her sister, Pete, of course she'd tell me first. I'm the least likely to hunt him down and kill him."

"I'm not going to kill him," Peter muttered defensively.

"Uh-huh. Sure."

Peter sighed. "Just tell me where he is, Lu."

"He's in the library. Don't get blood on the books, okay?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Lu," he said sarcastically. He picked up his pace and speed-walked to the library. He stopped just before he opened the large oak doors and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," he muttered. He stepped into the library.

Caspian was reaching up to grab a book when he heard the sound of the door opening. "Peter," he said, nodding respectfully before turning back to the bookshelf.

"Look at me." Peter's voice was full of anger.

Caspian turned around slowly. "I take it she told you, then?"

"Don't act so innocent, _Caspian_. I know you're up to something," Peter spat.

Caspian looked at him in surprise. "Peter, I don't understand. Are you sure you're feeling alri—"

"Don't patronize me, you _Telmarine_," Peter interrupted venomously. He stepped closer to Caspian, closing the space between them. "How _dare _you seduce her! How dare you! She is a _Queen of Narnia_. What right do you have to court her?"

Caspian raised one eyebrow. "What gives me the _right_? I am a King of Narnia, crowned by Aslan himself. I think I have more right than anyone."

"You listen to me," Peter spat. "Don't you dare touch her. If you harm even a single hair on her head—"

"I have had enough of your insults, Peter Pevensie!" Caspian roared. "Listen to me when I tell you that I would never even _dream_ of doing anything to hurt Susan. Physically _or _mentally. I love her, and you cannot change that."

Peter fumed silently. Finally he sighed and said, "So you really love her, then?"

"With all my heart."

Peter groaned, and sat down in one of the chairs nearby, holding his head in his hands. "She's my little sister," he mumbled. "I knew I would have to deal with this, but not from _you_."

Caspian sighed. "I know I'm not exactly your favorite person in the world, but please believe me when I say I would do anything for Susan."

"Would you wait?"

Caspian blinked. "I- I beg your pardon?"

"Would you wait?" Peter repeated, staring intently at Caspian.

"Wait for what?"

"You know very well what."

Caspian shook his head. "Peter, I'm sorry, but I don't understand. Wait for wha— oh. That." He coughed awkwardly.

"_Yes_," Peter hissed. "_That._ Would you at least have the decency to wait until marriage?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Caspian assured him quickly. He cleared his throat. "Susan already discussed this with me once. When I first asked to court her. I agreed immediately, of course."

Peter nodded slowly, satisfied. "Very well. Even though you had not _asked _my permission to court–" Caspian's face flushed with embarrassment "– I will allow you two to continue with my blessing. _However_," he continued, "if I see one slight thing wrong with Susan – one scratch, one frown – and you will be gone within the hour. Do I make myself clear?"

Caspian grimaced. "Crystal. Do not worry, though – I would punish _myself_ if any of those things happened."

Peter nodded. "I am glad to hear it." He stood up, and nodded his head towards Caspian. "I will see you at dinner," he said cordially. Caspian returned a nod, and Peter took his leave.

As Peter was walking through the halls back to his room, Edmund stopped him.

"Did you speak with him?" Edmund asked.

Peter frowned. "Who? Caspian?"

Edmund nodded. "Yes. About him and Susan."

Peter threw up his arms in frustration. "WHY AM I THE LAST TO KNOW THESE THINGS?"


End file.
